fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogu Marlowe
Kogū Hirokai (コガー・ハーロッカイ, Hirokai Kogū; The Entire Wide World) is an artificially created human that was created from a lacrima, in a laboratory in the mountains. She was an actually accident created through an explosion. During said explosion, there was an reaction that caused her birth. After the laboratory was destroyed, Kogū was left unconscious in the mountain. Luckily, she happened to be discovered by a passing Tsuyo. He carried her to an nearby town and treated her for injuries. After a week of unconsciousness, she had awoken, to see that Tsuyo was taking care of her. Tsuyo qustioned her, such as why she was in the mountian and such. When she couldn't answer, Tsuyo concluded that she had amnesia of sorts. Once he had restored her to back to health, he left her in the village, asking the major to take care of her. However Kogū wasn't going stay in that village for long. She quickly chased down and followed or more so, stalked Tsuyo. After 3 months of creeping and stalking him, Tsuyo finally allowed her to join him on his journey. During her time with Tsuyo, he manage to help her and teach her how to use magic. He managed to discover that she was rather proficient in Water Magic. Now, 3 years later, she has become a rather adept mage and a member of Tsuyo's team known as the Seekers. Similar to Tsuyo, she is know by multiple names but is best known by the Stormy Sea Empress (海嵐帝, Mirantei). Kogū is also the Female Protagonist of the Fairy Tail: Seekers. Due to this factor, Kogū has a great amount of significance to the story and often plays a role in someway. At times, the story will shift to Kogū's point of view, allowing the reader to get a taste of how she see the world in her own manner. However due to her own innocence, she sometime can not fully understand how the world works, meaning that Tsuyo often has to teach her as they come across new things, at least to her. Hogotsu remarks that Kogū is like an exploder, ready to search for her next treasure. Appearance Kogū is a rather unique person, as she is created from a Lacrima, making her an Artificial Human. Despite the fact that she was born or rather created in such a short amount of time, Kogū takes the appearance of a form-fitting teenage girl, growing at a astonishing rate as seen. She is shown to have a light skin complexion, which is complemented by her body structure, which is slim and shows off her feminine figure, sometimes attracting attention to her, not that she actually know what their true intentions are. Her slim figure is rather idea for her type of fighting style, as she relies on speed with some focus on power. She has a noticeable bust size, as it is rather large in comparison to her thin body, drawing more people towards her, mostly males and some females. She is rather short, standing at 165.1 centimeters, making her 5 feet and 5 inches. This makes her the the shortest in the group. She has shown to have a extreme dislike about her height, as she wishes to be taller, often drinking milk as a attempt to try to grow taller. Her most unique feature is her hair, as it it is a light blue. Her hair is styled in a bobcut fashion, with two bangs flowing down each side of her face. Interesting, these bangs are colored in a darker blue compared to the rest of her hair. Kogū finds it cool, as she think it makes her look more awesome in a way. Her eyes are rather large in size and oval shaped. The color of her eyes are a vibrant blue, showing off her curiosity to new things and innocence to the world at times, something that Tsuyo states makes her such a good companion, despite his complaining at times. When it comes to clothing, Kogū prefers to wear light colored clothing, as contrasted to Tsuyo's dark colors. She will generally wear flashly clothes, unintentionally revealing her body at times. She is often seen wearing what seems to be a white and brown cloak, that goes all the way down to her waist. Underneath that, she wears what appears to be a special brown clothing that covers over her breast area and goes to her waist area. Along side that, she also has on a black skirt, stopping just below her knees and has on a pair of matching black leggings. She finishes this outfit with a pair of short black boots. Additionally, Kogū is often seen wearing a unique white hat on her head, something that was given to her by Tsuyo as a gift. She later switches outfits as she began to enter a warm area. This outfit consisted of a tight sleeveless white shirt, emphasizing her breast even more, and having an incredibly long matching scarf that flows near her feet, surprisingly not causing her to trip. She also wears a pair of white baggy trousers that are a little short of being considered full length jeans. Kogū also strangely seems to have bandages wrapped around her waist, arm and leg areas for some unknown reason. To complete this outfit, Kogū wears a pair of custom made shoes. These shoes appear to be a basic black with white tips, having a star design that is visible on each toe of the boots. Personality Kogū is incredibly childish person. She does not enjoy people making fun of her, often throwing a tantrum. She is rather rebellious against going people's rule except Tsuyo's. She will usually begin goofing off, never actually taking things seriously. She will just run off and start to playing, simply just acting like a little kid. She will even start playing pranks with Hogotsu when the situation arises. She is also rather naive. She does not understand certain things, often misinterpreting causing various problems for Tsuyo. Although her naiveness can sometimes help uncover certain things or think of creative ways to do specific task. She can be oblivious to danger at times, thinking that she is simply playing a game of sorts. When she is playing as likes to think of it, she acts like she rather teasingly, often mocking a person and causing mass anger. History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayer Collide |-| Other Storylines= *A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: When most people see her, they instantly come towards the conclusion that Kogū is not remotely even good at hand to hand combat. They are proven wrong when they actually fight her and see exactly how powerful she is. Being trained by Tsuyo, he subjected her to the same training style he himself underwent, which could be described in three words; painful and unorthodox. Having her body pushed to the limit, it allowed her to develop a strong body. She is able to throw out powerful attacks, using fast kicks and punches to strike the opponent, taking them down. While at first she used a fighting style that was made use of her small size, she eventually modified it to create her own unique way of fighting, which she has named Matsu Nagura (真津波座, True Inquiring Wave Position). Her style revolves around her flexibility to her advantage, maneuvering around attacks as well as to confuse them, preforming incredibly acrobatics to confuse her opponent. She will generally attack using a mixture of punches and kicks, that use acrobatics. She will make use the momentum that is created by her acrobatics to increase the power behind her attacks. Her speed and reflexes also play a big part in how she fight, being able to dodge and dash her way around the battlefield. The main purpose of this fighting style is to allow Kogū to learn more about her opponent's way of fighting, using her unique ability to learn quickly to her advantage and spot key components within another person's fighting style. This can make it tricky for one to fight her, as she will figure out ways to defeat her opponent in her own way; which can often involve questionable methods, although they are effective as Tsuyo has often commented on. Another thing to note is that she is able to use her Magic in her fighting style, mixing in spells that will surprise her opponent at the sudden at that comes out unexpectedly. *'Dolphin Kick' (蹴海豚, Keiruka): A very unique attack that Kogū developed over her training days, finding inspiration when she saw how the dolphins communicated to each other, and what one of their unique abilities was. To begin, the user starts by channeling Eternano throughout their leg, manipulating it to mimic the same electrical signal that her brain sends to add as a cloak of energy around his leg. The next step is that the user must go and kick any part of the opponents body, only the true impact doesn't shock the opponent, but rather send out a special pulse that echo-locates throughout the opponent via electrical shocks throughout the body, resulting in the user being able to determine which weak areas the opponent has, and attack them with the required force needed to break it apart or even deal incredible damage to it. While the technique is quite useful, the physical damage is only able to deal the same amount of damage depending on how the user kicks normally. Another thing is that when the sonar ends, it will not be able to regive the locations, meaning the user must have a very balanced memory to remember precisely where the weak points. *'Rough Shark' (粗鮫, Sosame): Another unique fighting technique that Kogū developed while studying the undersea life and it's wonders while she was in training. After realizing that some sharks were known for having rough incredible skin, and focused to where her Eternano was able to allow for a special coating of secondary skin to allow her arms to become covered with scales that with each punch or grab, would deal damage to an opponent whenever they would be hit by her scales. It has also been seen that she she is able to not only apply them to her arms, but she can also apply them to her kicks, allowing for more incredible attacks that can deal double the original damage that her opponent would normal take. While the attack has it's own useful properties, it takes quite a bit of Eternano concentration to keep it going, and the more the user adds to their arms or legs, the more concentration and energy it takes to keep them under control. *'Sea Surface Splitter' (海面･割り, Kaimen Wari) One of the most powerful techniques that Kogū has learned throughout her entire life, often it is said that for this move, she should only use it when she needs to and to only use it once or else risk dangerous results. In order for the technique to be used, the user's mind must be as still as water, slowly feeling the cool rush of Eternano appear around them as it slowly glows around them. Then the user begins to manipulate it, drawing in more as she starts to channel said energy inside of her, concentrating it throughout her body while keeping a calm focus and clear mind along with it. When the energy has reached it's peak of being able to be contained, the user then focuses it into their hands, doing a foward palm thrust that releases the energy in one explosive burst, causing the very ground beneath it to be split open by the sheer force of the attack, causing anything to fall intone it. While the technique is said to be one of the most effective attacks, in order for one to truly use it, a clear calm mind is to be kept at all time, meaning no form of other emotions can be leaked out or otherwise they would lose the focus and end up losing the energy. The second risk to this magic is that even after it is released, the strain on the body can be very aggresive, often resulting in some pulled muscles if one is not careful of how much they generally release. Physical Attributes Spectacular Strength: Despite her small size, Kogū has known to have a superior amount of strength, something that shocks those that dare step in her way. Due to Tsuyo's unorthodox form of training, said training method involved Kogū having to carry large objects while running from Tsuyo, as he launched devistating spells, one after another. While this method could be considered borderline sadistic torture, the result are something no one can argue against. Kogū has now gained incredible strength, which she can now use her own advantage, especially within fighting. She can punch with great force, being strike a wall and cause noticeable cracks to appear along it. She can kick off objects to give herself a boost when fighting, which can catch the opponent off guard due to the surprise speed, which she will generally use at the start of a battle. When in battle, she will attack her opponent with great speed, striking them using her impressive power until they are beaten into defeat. Remarkable Speed: Incredible Endurance: Assorted Others Magical Abilities Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase oxygen in spheres of water for others to do the same. Learning this magic from Tsuyo and later expanding it, Kogū is not considered a master in utilizing Water Magic but she is still rather proficient in using it in her own way. She is able to use this magic in very different ways. She can manipulate the water molecules in the air to create her own sources of water. Kogū is also able to harden the water by using her own magical power, allowing her to create solid objects, similar to that of Water-Make. Kogū is also able to change the temperature of the water that she is controlling, as it can be icy-cold at one moment and red-hot the next moment, allowing Kogū to fight against both Fire and Ice Magic user in a effective manner. She is also able to change the properties of her water to where it can act as a gel-like substance. This gel-like substance can be used to capture her opponents and stop various spells that try to cause harm to her. By changing the pressure of the water, Kogū is able to make it so that the water is able to cut through objects with ease, like a hot knife through butter. Kogū also uses her Water Magic in her Imperial Embodiment, giving her the attributes of the element. *'Yabusame' (矢武鮫, Arrow Military Shark): A basic water magic spell that was developed by Kogū, which she made after seeing the possible force water can be shot at by some of the other water mages she encountered. In order to use this spell, Kogū must start by concentrating her Eternano, drawing in water from nearby sources around her or creating her own by using the Eternano as a template, molding it and condensing the energy to make it more solid, before she spins the water, causing the centrifigul force to make it much more harder, until she releases the blast, molding the shape to that of a shark, which attacks by chomping on the opponent's body, causing pain as they still feel the bombardment of power that continues to break them down bit by bit until the water runs out for Kogū. Despite being a powerful attack and being able to be used multiple times, there are certain weaknesses to this spell, first is that in order to be used, there must be some form of water around the user, otherwise they will not be able to shoot the attack. The second weaknesse to this spell is that she must be able to use her Eternano and control it in a powerful way, making sure that the water keeps to a certain rotation, otherwise the impact of the attack weakens. *'Bubble Collision' (泡塊, Awatotsu): Kogū creates a magical seal above her head and then preforms a jumping uppercut, punching the seal. The seal will produce orbs of water that will rise into the air before coming back down at incredible speeds. When these orbs hit their intended target, they will hit it with staggering force, sending them crashing into the ground. It should be noted that these orb of water are gathered the moisture from the air and solidify through Kogū's magic energy. She can also preform an alternate version, in which she will release a multiple waves of bubbles at her target at a incredibly fast pace from her hand. While the second version does not employ an attacking role incomparison to the first version, the bubbles still serve as distraction, allowing Kogū and others follow-up attack from their opponent's blind spot or escape from a battle. *'Seika Kajin' (青花渦陣, Blue Flower Whirlpool Encampment): When Kogū starts to focus magic around her, causing the water to swirl around her, she will focus and channel the eternano through her hands in order to have a focused connection to the water as it starts to be manipulated into a whirlpool shape. As the spinning increases, the spell begins to go further as flower petals shapes begin to emerge, causing a shift in the spinning as it starts to create a vortex, sucking in anything that comes within it's reach, and often at times gets hit by the solidified flower petals that deal damage. There is a risk to using this magic as when it is in full effect, Kogū is unable to move much, leaving them defenseless against most attacks and often letting their opponent get the advantage. *'Ryūbu Hōbappa' (流舞崩瀑波, Flow Dance Crumble Waterfall Wave): Kogū channels her magic throughout her body, focusing it like a raging wave as the water slowly starts to follow, swarming around the opponent as it eventually goes into a erupting geyser as Kogū moves upward with it, being sent high into the air as Kogū releases the full amount of water she have swarming around them as it drops down onto the opponent, hitting hard like a raging waterfall as it can often at times break apart anything that is around the area, resulting in pieces of scattered around. The risk to using this spell is that the brunt force that slams down with the user can deal a very forceful impact that can even deal damage to Kogū herself. While upward inside of the geyser, Kogū is at risk to being hit with electrical attacks that deal incredible damage to them due to the water's conductive properties. *'Suijin Karyūsō' (水塵渦龍槍, Water Dust Swirl Dragon Spear): Wind-Make Wind-Make (風の造形魔法, ウインドメイク, Uindo Meiku): Wind-Make is a form of Molding Magic that utilizes the element of Wind. Unlike most Molding Magics, Wind-Make is primarily used as a form of attacking or maneuvering around, as Wind does not have that many defensive applications. Another thing that makes Wind-Make standout form the rest is that Wind-Make has only one type of style, being Dynamic, as if wind does not circulate, it will cause the wind to lose it's shape. This is why Wind-Make must always within a Dynamic form. The main form of attacking regarding this magic involves sending out blades of wind or conjuring powerful gales that are used to slice or force the opponent back. Another thing way that is Wind-Make is used is boosting one's mobility. This can be used to create an air-scooter that the user can then ride on and move around quicker or they can use the winds to push themselves in any required direction, users are able to greatly increase there speed, and even attain flight through training. To properly preform Wind-Make, the user must hold his hands apart like they are holding a medium-sized round object Kogū, while she is not as skilled in this Magic when compared to her usage of Water Magic, is still quite skilled. She is able to use her vast imagination to her advantage and use it to create various dynamic constructs that she can seen to attack her opponent. At some point in time, while it is unknown, Kogū discovered and became interested in learning more about Wind-type magic. She eventually came across Wind-Make and experimented with it, learning to use it with the best of her ability. She successfully was able to pull off and use it within battle, allowing her to have a secondary Magic. She generally uses it to push back her opponent or distract them in some way while she is preparing more powerful spell. She can focus the wind to a single point where it can all gather up and then cause a explosion of fierce winds to occur. This allows Kogū to switch between different Magics and even create combinations between this and Water Magic. She can preform a Water Magic spell and then use a Wind-Make spell to amplify it, such as creating a tornado of water and then using her Wind-Make to increase the rotation of the water, while at the same time adding the cutting application that can wind has. *'Shōryū Hayate' (潜龍疾風, Rising Dragon Tempest): A powerful Wind-Make spell that the user casts by focusing their wind into the shape of a funnel, focusing it around the opponent as it entraps them in it, and slices them with powerful razor sharp winds that tear into the opponent the longer they stay in. In order to use this spell, the user must first concentrate their Eternano in order to generate the wind power around them to cause centrifugal force to spin much more as they slowly materialize the wind over the opponent, closing them in quickly. Once inside, the wind slowly becomes much more thinner and sharper, causing powerful slices of it to hit the opponent at rapid speeds, leaving them almost impossible to react to. However, despite the incredible ability of this spell, it does have certain weaknesses. So long as the user keeps the person in the funnel, they cannot move, and are left wide open to attack by an outside force. Another weakness is that if the user creates wind spinning in the opposite direction, it will cancel out the spell itself, leaving the opponent able to be released. *'Katengan' (駆天丸, Driving Sky Sphere): A unique Wind-Make spell that Kogū has created and has dubbed her signature finisher. To preform this spell, Kogū will to manipulate the wind to begin to spin within her own palm, increase more and take on the shape of a miniature cyclone before using shape manipulation to shift the wind to form in the shape of a solid sphere of wind that is being spun by the Kogū's energy, making it appear to be blue in color. Upon impact, the increased wind rotation can often at times begin to spiral deep into the opponent's stomach, causing the powerful winds to be released as if a burning impact is felt right in the pit of their stomach, resulting in incredible damage done to the opponent while also sending them flying if possible. While the technique is powerful, there are certain risks to it's abilities, one being that the incredible spinning inside needed in the sphere must be contained at all times or else the winds would cut up the user's arm severely. It has also been seen that the larger it is made, the more difficult it is to control and it means that the user must keep a calm and focused mind-set or else risk danger to themselves. Due to the simplicity of this spell, Kogū has managed to create many variations of this spell, thought they all mostly range from different size changes. This does increases the power of the spell, as it will literally act as a drill and shred that which dares stands in its user's way. However it also increase the need to remain calm and focused while using these variations and is best used as a finisher. **'Katengan Seikōgen ' (駆天丸・星光限, Driving Sky Sphere: Starlight Limit): An incredibly advance spell and the true successor of Driving Sky Sphere. This spell takes three specific factors in order for one to fully use it and master it: Focus, Endurance, and Manipulation. To begin, the user first starts by producing an orb of wind in their hands, this is the first initial step that works on focus, because they then must begin to spin the orb in one direction as it slowly begins to go faster and faster as wind starts to swirl around the user. The next step is when the user collects the wind using their wind-make, adding to the sphere razor-like winds to it as it begins to expand out into a rough shape of what appears to be a throwing star, only bigger, but the endurance factor begins as the razor winds backlash on the user, slicing them the more the wind comes and comes. Finally, when the wind itself is completely in par with the orb, the final factor of manipulation begins as the user concentrates Eternano through their hand along with the Eternano in the wind, and begins to solidify the shape of the throwing star, something that takes up-most concentration in order to make it work, as the winds take shape to a full large throwing star spinning in the palm of the user's hand. When the user throws it towards any source of Eternano, the star expands, cutting anything large in the way, and detonates to create a dome of razor wind as it slashes and tears apart anything that stands in it's path. However, despite it being one powerful spell, unless one has fully mastered all three factors and uses proper time to achieve it, the results would be catastrophic as it would backlash on the user, resulting in them being caught in a torrent of razor wind, and taking the full hit of the attack as it shreds them apart like a sheet of paper. It is also seen that due to the incredible heavy force needed to keep it stable, the user's own arm can suffer damage to it's nerves if the spell is used too many times, leaving them unable to use it for an amount of time until it heals. Imperial Empodiment Imperial Embodiment (帝国・実施, Teikoku Jisshi): Imperial Embodiment is a unique form of Magic that one can possess but not use without risk. When this magic was first revealed, people had thought that the magic belonged to ancient civilization of magic users, who discovered a way to freely manipulate the magic within their bodies with ease, amplifying their bodies with their choice of Magic. This theory was soon proven wrong as a young mage by the name of Hogotsu Sezoku had created this magic, basing it off of the Earth Land equivalent of Dragon Ball Z. This magic as stated before is meant to enhance specific physical attributes of a single person with a type of Caster Magic. The attributes that are amplified all depend on the magic that is used, as the person would gain the properties of the magic. However, it is noted that only Elemental Magic is capable of being harnessed along with Imperial Embodiment. In order to harness the power of Imperial Embodiment, after casting any elemental spell, the user suddenly and briefly voids their magical container, which was popularized when a certain Fire Dragon Slayer performed it against a rather irksome Flame God Slayer on Tenrou Island—emptying it as to allow the user to properly accept the sudden surge of elemental energy without any risks. Once this is done, they can safely accept the oncoming elemental magic; drawing it into their body, before flaring up their magical aura once more—the sudden return of their magical aura allows them to safely take in the magic; and use precise control of their magical aura in order to spread it within various limbs; essentially their whole body and use their magical origin to prevent it from harming them from the inside. This provokes an extraordinary change, cloaking them (most of the time) in the element of their choice; granting them enhanced speed and power, along with the ability to cast brand-new spells. A primary example of this would be when Hogotsu uses his Lightning Magic while using Imperial Embodiment. Hogotsu, after going through the procedure, would gain enhanced speed and reflexes. As an added bonus, Hogotsu's melee strikes would also cause shock damage to whoever he hits. Not only that but by doing this, he become the element in question, using all of its abilities as if it was part of their own body. However, physical enhancement and magic personification aren't the only limit regarding Imperial Embodiment. The users are also able to access a new set of spells that before may have seemed impossible. Another thing to note is that depending on the form that one enters, their physical appearance will change. An example would be a person that uses Darkness Magic would enter the first form of Imperial Embodiment. Their hair might change to either black or the secondary color of their Darkness Magic and they also might have a slightly blackened skin tone. This physical changes range depending on the form that the user is in and each is different for another person. Although there are many positives to Imperial Embodiment, that does not mean there are not any risks. The risk behind this, however, is that they can be harmed by the element that counters the one they are currently using. The exception is that if the amount of magic used to induce the effects of the Imperial Embodiment and what stage of the spell they're in. If they are in the Ultimate Form of the spell and used a lot of magic to power it, then they can't be harmed by the element opposite to their own. Also, it's important to know that mastering the flow of magic in your own body is a general factor to use it. If one attempts to use the spell and has not yet mastered the flow of magic in their own body, not only will it not work, but it will potentially backfire as a result and in most cases, severely damage or even kill the user, depending on which stage they want to enter. Being a close friend of Hogotsu, he eventually taught her this magic as a sign of friendship as well as due to her pleads to wanting to become stronger, not wishing to fall behind in comparison to him and Tsuyo. She generally uses this Magic similar to Hogotsu, as her ace in the hole or as she puts it, "the rabbit hidden in the hat". This means that Kogū will not use this magic unless she is provoked in a way that causes her a great amount of anger, if she wishes to prove something or if she truly will start to fight seriously. Due to being a human artificially made from Lacrima, Kogū does not seem able to access the final form of Imperial Embodiment, Ultimate Form (究極体, Kyūkyokutai). To counter this, she actually developed and later used Transcendent Form (超越体, Chōetsutai), a form that uses two elements within Imperial Embodiment. This makes Kogū powerful within her own right, doing something that not even Hogotsu or Kiso were able to do. Due to using Water Magic and Wind-Make within this Magic, Kogū has named her Imperial Embodiment as Raging Waves Mode (狂瀾モード, Kyōran Mōdo) |-| Strengthened Form = Undine (水精, Suishō): |-| Transcendent Form = Neptune (綿津見, Watatsumi): *'Great Ultramarine' (大群青, Daigunjō) |collapsed = yes }} Other Magic Relationships Friends Tsuyo Ryokō Hogotsu Sezoku Kiso Nezashi Rival/Enemies Quotes *''"Nya'cha! I'm Kogū!"'' — Kogū, introducing herself. Trivia Behind the Scenes *Kogū's appearance is based off of Carol from Guilty Crown: Lost Xmas. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Caster-Mage